The Friend's Games
by SoulRunner101
Summary: Its the Hunger Games... with my friends!
1. The Reaping

Chapter 1: The Reaping

* * *

_Boing! _My string of my bow released my arrow violently. It struck my victim: a squirrel. My arrow took its eye out as usual. I laugh in delight. I pick it up and throw it in my ripped sack.

"Hey Kat." I nearly leaped out of my skin when I heard my friend's voice.

"James! Your nearly gave me a heart attack!" I whisper-shout.

"Sorry." He said, his blonde hair glistened in the streams of the sunlight creeping out of the trees. It was early dawn so it was quiet and very still, except my arrow. I walk around the forest with James. We reach a meadow. Pretty cherry blossoms surrounded us. It was the most decent thing that we found in District 12. The coal district. It's very dusty and smells and is very poor. Right now was the only time I could look at it today. At noon, the reaping begins. The reaping is when every 12 districts selects one girl and one boy to participate in the annual Hunger Games. The 76th Hunger Games. My name has been reaped 8 times because my name went in two times each reaping with my tesserae because I live with my mother. So I have my name in two times for my mother and myself. I'm 16 so now my name will be reaped 10 times. James sits on the grass and pulls me down.

"We could make it." He said.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You know, go. Leave the district."

"I guess so."

"We could raise a family, live a better life."

"I don't want kids."

"I do but I wouldn't want to have them here in this district."

We sit in silence. James lays down and stares at the clouds. He looks at me and smiles.

"What?" I ask.

He sits back up and pulls me to him.

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

I listened hard and heard nothing.

"I don't hear a thing."

"That's it. Silence."

I smile.

"I guess it's time to go and get ready." I said.

James and I get to our feet. James leads me to the square. I head home with him.

"Wear something beautiful." He said. He lingered at my front door for a moment like he wanted to say something. He then left. I find a bucket my size full of water that's cold. I strip off my clothes and get in and scrub myself down. I soon get dried off and go to my room. On my bed was a light green delicate, soft dress. I turn to my mother.

"Are you sure? You would want me wear this? This was your reaping dress when you were my age." I said.

"I'm sure. Now I'm thinking of putting your hair into a long braid." She said.

"But its more wavy when its down and not in a braid." I argue.

"But darling..." She persists.

"Fine."

I put my mother's reaping dress on and she put my dark brown hair in a braid. I look at my reflection in the cracked mirror. I actually looked normal instead of a hunting girl. I walk out the door and down to the square where there was now a stage and five chairs behind the podium. There are groups of rope sectioned off before the stage that already held teenagers and little kids. I see my friend/victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen in her chair on the stage. I get my finger pricked and pushed onto a paper. I was pushed into my age group. I see James over in the group of 16 year old boys. He found me and smiled. I force a smile back. Peeta Mellark, the boy who also won the 74th Hunger Games, whos in love with Katniss climbs onto stage and sits next to Katniss who shares a kiss with him. Looked fake to me. I roll my eyes in disgust. I never want a boyfriend but that's just a phase. Soon, everyone filed in and I became squished. Haymitch Abernathy, drunk as always, stumbles into a chair next to Peeta. Mayor Undersee sits next to Katniss. Effie Trinket, the woman with so much makeup she looks like a clown skips to the podium. Bright and upbeat as ever, she recites her usual signature.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She says, delightfully. "And now, yours truly, Mayor Undersee."

The mayor goes up to the podium.

"There's going to be a change in this years reaping. One person will be picked. A girl will be picked." He announced.

Effie grabs a slip from our crystal ball. I held my breath and crossed my fingers. She opens her mouth and out comes the name.

"Kat Viliq." She whispered into the microphone. My name. I tried to catch my breath that escaped my lungs. I felt a nudge and I fell into the empty walkway. I slowly walk up to the stage.

"And that's our tribute for this years-" Effie begins.

"NO! I VOLUNTEER!" James cried as he flew down to the stage.

"I'm sorry. She was already picked." She said to him. I almost scream and jump into his arms but I knew Peeta was behind me and he would grab me and trap me. Yes, I knew him. I always hung out with him at school when I wasn't with Katniss. James was forced back from the stage.

"KAT!" He cried. "I LOVE YOU!"

I almost stumble into Peeta but he catches me.

"Ooo. Is that your boyfriend?" Effie asked me. I shake my head. I was taken to a very pretty room with gold walls and velvet chairs. My first visitor was my mother.

"Mother. I'm sorry if I don't win."

"Look. I don't care if you win or not. I just want you to try. That's all." I hugged my mother and she left.

Next came James. As soon he came in I jumped into his arms.

"Was all that true?" I ask.

"Yeah."

He leans in and kisses me. We didn't even get to talk because of this. The Peacekeepers come in to tell me my times up. I was still kissing James. They pull him away from me.

"I love you!" He says.

"Me-" The door slams. "Too."


	2. My Mentors

Chapter 2:My Mentors

* * *

I was thrown into a car and I was driven to the train station. Fifty million people surrounded the car and the train station. I was escorted to the front of the train doors. The cameras blinded my vision. I waited outside the door until it opened. I stepped inside to see a magnificent room. The living room was huge with purple walls and lavender sofas and a enormous flat screen T.V. The kitchen had a very long and large glass table along with golden walls and a golden tiled floor. I took a look at my bedroom. Oh my God. I almost fainted. I had a blue bed, a window with the world outside it, and a bathroom. I hear Effie Trinket come up behind me.

"Come down to eat when your ready." She said.

I continue taking in the breath-taking room. I take a look at the closet. Red, blue, green, black, white, purple, yellow, pink, orange. Every color you can imagine surrounded me in various types of clothing. I slowly shut my closet and decide to go downstairs. All the mentors of district 12 stood before me.

"Why are all of you here? Let me guess. Haymitch and Katniss were picked and Peeta you came along with Katniss because you wouldn't dare to leave your precious beloved!" I mocked.

"Hey! Easy on the tone!" Katniss said.

"Reminds me of you." Haymitch said, pointing at Katniss.

"I despise you Haymitch." Katniss said.

"Katniss. Chill out." Peeta said.

I walk away from them to the kitchen table and take a seat.

"Let me give you some advice sweetheart. Stay alive." Haymitch said as he sat down and grabbed a loaf of bread. I took my knife and struck the bread which hit the wall.

"That's very funny. Only not to me." I said, picking up another knife for my and laying it down next to my plate. Katniss eyed me. Peeta also watched me. I take a loaf of bread and sink my teeth into it. Haymitch took his bottle of what I assumed alcohol and almost gulped it all down.

"Tell me something I need to know before I blow myself up and you wont have a victor for this year." I threatened.

"The first thing you need to do is get a-" Peeta begins.

"Now let me tell you sweetheart, never threaten me." Haymitch interrupted.

I swung my fist at his bottle of alcohol and it splashed onto the floor and shattered in a million pieces. Effie screamed. Haymitch swung at me but I ducked and he hit the floor.

"Rule 1 for being my mentor: Don't mess with me." I said.

"Understood." Peeta said immediately, looking at Haymitch fail to get off the floor, so hurt and drunk.

"You changed a lot since my victory Kat." Katniss said.

"I know. I now hunt and hang out with James." I said.

"The boy who confessed his love for you?" She asked. I nod.

"Do you like him?" Peeta asked.

"Sorta."

Peeta looked somewhat disappointed. Katniss looked excited.

"Do you kiss him before?" She asked.

"Yes. In the room where I get time to say goodbye before I come here." I confessed.

Peeta excused himself.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"Don't have a clue."

My phone rings.

"Excuse me." I said. I take my phone out of my back pocket to see who it was. James. How the heck did he manage to get a phone?! I answer it.

"Hey Kat!" He cheered.

"How the heck did you get a phone?! I thought I was the only one to steal one from the Capitol?!" I shriek.

"My dad nabbed it from the Capitol too and let me have it. Anyway, I miss you."

"I miss you too. So, hows your family?"

"They are worried about you. So am I. I don't want to lose you."

"James, don't worry. I will win just for you."

"Oh. I gotta go. I love you Kat."

"I love you too. Bye."

"See ya!"

I walk back to the kitchen to see Peeta talking to Katniss in a hushed voice.

"It was James." I said to them.

"How did he get a phone?! I know how you did but him?" Katniss asked.

"No idea." I said.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you two in the morning." Peeta said, yawning.

"I will join you later, ok love?" Katniss yelled to Peeta.

"I'm also tired too. Night Katniss, Effie, Haymitch." I said, bowing.

I walk to my room and call back James. He answers sleepily.

"Hello?" He yawned.

"James. Its me. Kat. Look, when I go to the interview, I know they will say to me about you confessing your love at the reaping. I'm gonna have to confess on live T.V. about you. Is that alright?" I said.

"Its fine. Even though I'm two years older than you. I'm 18. Your 16." He said.

"Yeah. yeah. I know my age and yours. Anyway, when did you start having a crush on me?" I asked.

"As long as I could remember." He said.

"Aww. Love you." I said.

"Love you too. Look I gotta go. Hope you win the Hunger Games sweetheart. Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and I collapsed on my bed. I soon fall asleep. I was woken up by a nightmare. And screaming. It was Katniss and Peeta. Across the hall. I moan and bury my head in the pillow. Sunlight streamed into my room and today was the day of the chariot ride. The Opening Ceremony.

* * *

_**I wanna put electronics in the Hunger Games. So I did. Too bad if you think its sucks or doesn't belong. I don't care about your opinion. So say nothing about it. Ok? Nuff said.**_


	3. The Opening Ceremony

Chapter 3:The Opening Ceremony

* * *

I yawn loudly and swing open my closet. I pick out a army green shirt and black pants and put them on. I didn't bother to brush my hair and took off down the hall. I see Peeta, Katniss, Effie, and Haymitch at the table already eating.

"You slept late sweetheart." Haymitch said.

"Look, lay off ok? Don't call me 'sweetheart'." I moaned as I took a seat next to Peeta. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I slip it out and look at my text message. It was James. It said:_Call me now! _

"Excuse me for a second. I gotta call someone." I said, sliding out of my chair.

"Eat first." Effie demanded.

"I can't. Something's wrong at District 12." I said.

"What?!" Katniss gasped.

"I need to call James." I said, dialing his number in the corner. He answers crying.

"Kat!" he cried.

He starts talking nonstop.

"Slow down James! Your stuttering!" I screamed.

"Your m-mother has been k-k." He couldn't finish.

"No, don't tell me."

"She's been killed." He finally blurted out.

I opened my mouth to say something but I found silence.

"Honey? Are you okay?" James asked through the phone.

"No. James. I have to go. I love you. Bye." I hang up the phone and collapse in the corner and burst out crying. The first person out of their chair was Peeta. He runs up to me.

"Kat?! Are you alright?" He asked.

"No! My mom's dead!" I cried out.

Katniss comes up to me and kneels down.

"What? Come here." She opens her arms and I hug her sobbing.

"I have no reason to win the games except James." I said.

Peeta kneels down and wipes the tears out of my eyes.

"Then win for him. He loves you." He barely managed to say those words. Something's bothering him.

"Now, are you done your breakdown?" Haymitch said.

"Shut up Haymitch!" I scream.

"Kat? It's time for you to come with me." A woman said.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Venia. I one of your prep team people."

"Who are the others?"

"Flavius and Octavia." She replied.

She holds out her hand and I grab it. I sniff. She leads me to the room where they washed me down, waxed every part of my body, plucked my eyebrows, washed my face getting rid of every pimple, and lathered my body. I hated it. It hurt.

"Let's call Adam!" Flavius yelled.

They hand me a robe that I quickly slip into. Whoever this Adam guy was, I know he will ask me to remove my robe. Katniss comes in.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Not really. Can you stay with when Adam comes and gives me something to wear?" I ask.

"I'm not very comfortable around nakedness but if its for you I will because your a little upset." She said.

A handsome blonde haired man comes in.

"Hi. I'm Adam. I'm your stylist." He said as he eyed Katniss in the corner and then ignored her. He puts a long black dress against my chest.

"Put this on." He thrusts the dress in my hands. I put it on in front of Katniss and Adam. The back had a hole in it that went down to my waist but not exposing me. It had many black sparkles on it. It guess it represented coal. It was ravishing when I looked in the mirror.

"I love it." Katniss and Adam said at the same time.

"It feels good. What is the material?" I ask.

"Leather but there's cushioning." Adam said.

"I love it." I spin around.

The train stops at a halt. I come out and there was a huge crowd before me. They clapped loudly. They cleared a entrance and I was pushed inside. I find myself in a room that was totally blank with only one door. The anthem blares next to me. It was time for me to go. I go into a little room. It had all the tributes. I knew all of them. Kyle, the blonde haired, bad boy from District 1. Alex, the girl from District 2 known as the sneaky girl. Ivan is from District 3. Gabe is from District 4. He has very dark ways. Rhiannon is from District 5. Little is known about her. Anna is very sweet. She's from District 6. Kyla. She's the most kindest person I known. She's from District 7. AJ is from District 8 and Daniel is from District 9. A girl with freckles, Katie, is from District 10. Evan, the short, sly boy is from District 11. How do I know them? From recent Hunger Games reapings. They stood out.

"Yo! District 12 gal! Where's your loverboy? Crying about you?" Gabe says rudely.

"Oh shut up! I don't need any teasing. Now I know who my first victim is. Watch out big boy!" I threatened.

"Oooo. Back it up fellas! This one got a temper!" Gabe said, backing away with Kyle and Alex.

"Oh shut your trap!" I screamed, wrapping my hand around his throat and pushing him into the wall.

The Peacekeepers saw and made me back away. Kyle was led to his chariot and one by one all the tributes in order went up. I was last as always. As soon as I was on the chariot, the white horse took off and I was greeted by a deafening roar of screams, hoots, howls, applause, and whistles. I think I'm now deaf. All I hear is my name being called. My horse circled my chariot around the middle of the room along with the others. I hear President Snow's voice.

"Let's give a loud applause to our new 76th Hunger Games tributes!" He cheered.

I think my ears are about to fall off. The applause was even louder than before. I soon got back to that room, ears ringing. I was escorted to my District 12's headquarters. I see Peeta, Katniss, Haymitch, Flavius, Adam, Octavia, Venia, and Effie in the living room.

"I loved that entrance!" Haymitch said.

"Thank Adam." I said, gesturing to Adam, who smiles.

Next is The Training and I'm ready. Ready to show who I really am.


End file.
